Venom Love
by Eddysgirl
Summary: Here a girl named Lucy, a vampire, lives in a vampire boarding school and meets another vampire that is just the perfect perosn in the world. But later on she find a human that she falls in love with. Will she choose fate or go with what her species want


Unknown Novel

Prologue

Well we all know that when you think of vampires you think of blood. Right. But when you are a vampire yes you do think about blood but not constantly. How do I know this? Well you see I am a vampire. My name is Lucy, Lucy Casiona to be exact. Yeah I've heard it all myths on how to kill a vampire and we burn in the sun, well let's get this straight we do have a heart but it doesn't really work but you do feel the emotions that humans would get. And in my case that would be love, loneliness, and agony. And I have to be careful of my actions as a vampire so I don't break the "code" as we like to call it. That's why my parents sent me here; want to know where here is? Well here is a private boarding school deep in the forest of Oregon, where there are young vampires ready to learn about the teachings of vampirism.

Chapter 1

Why did this have to happen so early! Well we didn't have to wake up because we never slept but, I was doing something important like updating my blog. Yeah so important for an 18 year old girl to get the internet, my number one priority. Well anyways off to school and going to hunting 101.

"Oh yeah hunting, like I need to know how to hunt, isn't it in our genes?" I questioned out loud.

"Lucy," Azalea called. Azalea is my best friend in the world we've known each other for the longest time even before I was turned into a vampire. She was already one at the time though. I think she's about 20 years old now. She is the one that forced my dad into sending me here in the first place. She's kind of a teacher here for the behavior part of my courses and a so called "tutor" for me.

"Wait up! I need to tell you something!" Azalea shouted.

"What do I urgently need to know Azalea? Can it wait at lunch?" I shouted as I gracefully walked to classroom A5.

"Guess who arrived as a new student?"

"Let me guess a cute vampire that just is suddenly to cute to be true" I commented sarcastically.

"Kind of, but he is really smart and he's like perfect for you. He's about your age and I don't know his name but I think he's in your first class! I'll talk to you later don't want to be late!" Azalea chatted.

"Fine! Bye!" I shouted back. I glared back at her but she was already gone and I focused on heading to my class. But something caught my attention a group of vampires sitting on the grass outside in bright daylight. What where they doing? I had no clue but I hope that wasn't my class. But I guess I should have been looking forward because I smacked right into the door.

"Ouch" I yelled as I rubbed my forehead.

"Are you ok?" An unfamiliar voice chuckled behind me.

"Yeah I think so. And why are you laughing that wasn't funny!"

"Oh I thought it was" the voice replied back.

"Well just who the heck are you mister?" I said as I turned around to see the stranger. He was tall and very muscular. He had light chocolate hair magnificent emerald eyes. I was used to seeing handsome guys at our school but none like this.

"What? Are you that cruel that you're going to threat a new student on their first day of school?" he laughed.

"So you're the new student? Well I'm Lucy and I think we're in the same class together." I mumbled, still rubbing my forehead.

"I think so but let me open the door so you don't poke your eye out this time"

"Fine I guess you can, but hey you never told me your name"

"Oh yeah that's really rude of me. My name is Mike, but my real name is Michael Thompson. I live up on that hill over there"

"Oh so you don't live here?"

"No my parents didn't want me to board here because I was 'too precious'"

"Wow really, I thought you were tough enough to take care of yourself, like I mean I board here myself and nothing happened to me"

"No not really you hit that door pretty hard and I think you'll have something wrong with you!" he laughed.

"Well fine I guess you have a point but don't worry I'm not that clumsy I mean..." I said but as I said that I tripped over the door frame and landed in Mike's arms.

"And you said you weren't clumsy, hey do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure I guess if you want to sit next to clumsy me. I might like accidentally hurt you or something" I teased. The next thing I new the bell rung and Mr. Cortz was lecturing about how to kill a deer in a proper way. But I wasn't listening, I was daydreaming about the life I wanted to have with the vampire I wanted to love forever.


End file.
